A hand held, spring loaded exercise device with a stiff, three coiled spring, the end of which extends outwardly and downwardly, and each covered with a handle for movement together by the fingers and thumb is old and has no means to control the resistance on the coiled spring to increase strength required by the fingers to close the handles together, and it was to overcome this deficiency that the present invention was conceived.